A Little Hope
by Bittersweet217
Summary: Terlempar dan terlempar menuju angkasa luas. Menjauh dan menjauh dari pandangan teman-temannya. Suhu dingin nan menusuk angkasa luar perlahan membekukan tubuh kecil itu... meninggalkan senyuman penuh kemenangan sang musuh. "Kita harus mencarinya!" "Hai! Aku Micah!" Bad at summary Mind to RnR? Full of BoBoiBoy and Friends but I can't tag more than four, sadly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Halo, semuanya… kali ini saya akan membawakan cerita IF Story dari BoBoiBoy season 1 finale… Kenapa? Well… Let's just say, gegara teori konpirasi antar fans BoBoiBoy di grup. Dikarenakan saya juga sudah jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah menulis, tolong dimaafkan kalau ada kata, kalimat, typo dan sebagainya di FF saya… Saya hanyalah manusia biasa. So, daripada makin panjang ini A/N dan nanti di akhir story ada A/N… Check it out!**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy** **©Animonsta Studio (Monsta Studio)**

 **Story following the canon story exclusive just this chapter, next chapter will be following my story.**

 **Language : Indonesia**

 **Rating : Could be change during time, but for now I will rate it T+ for now**

 **Warning : This fanfic contains spoiler *maybe* ! If you hate spoiler thingy, go back for your safety, contains side character OC, lil bit bromance between Fang and BoBoiBoy and lot of warning that will be long if I list it one by one...**

 **Genre : Mix!**

 **Chapter 1**

Saat ini di angkasa ini, kerusuhan sedang terjadi. Kapten Vargoba dan anak buahnya menyerang Sunnova Station dan TAPOPS Station. Team Laksamana Tarung sedang kewalahan melindungi Sunnova Station dari serangan anak buah Kapten Vargoba, sedangkan TAPOPS Station diserang oleh Kapten Vargoba itu sendiri yang saat ini tengah dilawan oleh BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya. Pertempuran sengit terjadi dari kubu Team Laksamana Tarung dan kubu Team BoBoiBoy.

"Aku…AKU AKAN TEBUS SEMUA KESALAHANKU!"

"JANGAN PERGI SENDIRI, BOBOIBOY!" teriakan Fang yang berusaha mencegah BoBoiBoy pun BoBoiBoy hiraukan, pikirannya kacau… penuh rasa bersalah dan bertekad untuk menyelamatkan power sphera dan teman-temannya.

"TOLONG DIA SEKARANG!" teriakan Ying pun berhasil membuat yang lain tersadar dari pikiran mereka masing-masing dan tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun ikut menggempur Kapten Vargoba.

"Dasar bocah keras kepala! Kau akan segera menemukan akhirmu!" seringai Kapten Vargoba yang segera mempersiapkan serangannya dan pertempuran sengit pun terjadi. Pertempuran antar BoBoiBoy dan temannya bersama Kapten Vargoba.

Mari kita beralih ke Sunnova Station, pertempuran yang tidak kalah sengit pun terjadi. Tim Laksamana Tarung mulai terlihat kewalahan menghadapi anak buah Vargoba yang terus berdatangan, Komandan Cici Ko/Koko Ci memperhatikan pertarungan antar Team Laksamana Tarung dan anak buah Vargoba dari kapal luar angkasanya, bersedia untuk membantu tim bila ada keadaan terdesak, namun, tampaknya keadaan terdesak bukan berasal dari Team Laksamana Tarung begitu alarm pesan darurat berbunyi dan menampilkan TAPOPS Station beserta kapal luar angkasa Kapten Vargoba.

"EH?! Pesan darurat dari TAPOPS Station? Tapi, kenapa dekat sekali dengan Sunnova Station?" gumam Komandan Cici Ko/Koko Ci dengan nada bertanya, sebelum dia sempat menelusuri dimana TAPOPS Station berasal, salah satu crew pesawat luar angkasa dengan nada panic menyahut seraya menunjuk suatu arah, dengan segera Komandan Cici Ko/Koko Ci menghampiri crew tersebut dan mengambil teropong yang crew tersebut bawa dan segera meneropong arah yang ditunjuk crew tadi.

"APA?! TAPOPS Station berada di sini?! Kapten Vargoba?! Laksamana! TAPOPS Station diserang oleh Kapten Vargoba!" ujar Komandan Cici Ko/Koko Ci segera menghubungi Laksamana Tarung,

"Baiklah! Saya akan segera kesana! Kapten Kaizo! Saya serahkan ini semua kepadamu!" ujar Laksamana Tarung seraya pergi dari medan pertempuran setelah mendapatkan anggukan Kaizo dan _"Baik, Laksamana!"_

Kembali ke TAPOPS Station dimana BoBoiBoy dan temannya berada, dapat dilihat mereka sudah kewalahan menghadapi Kapten Vargoba yang saat ini tengah tertawa penuh kemenangan dan percaya diri karena sudah berhasil _knocked out_ Laksamana Tarung yang baru saja sampai dan segera berbicara panjang menggambarkan betapa senangnya dia dapat melawan Kapten Vargoba dan menanti waktu dimana ia berhasil mengalahkan Kapten Vargoba, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kita dapat lihat TAPOPS Station semakin menjadi rusaknya dikarenakan serangan laser mata dari BoBoiBoy Cahaya yang sempat diomelin oleh Laksamana Tarung karena dia bersikukuh dapat mengalahkan Kapten Vargoba sendiri yang sangat mustahil itu… elemen yang baru saja kembali setelah menghilang akibat jam tangannya yang waktu itu rusak dikarenakan menggunakan kekuatan tahap keduanya langsung untuk melawan Kapten Borara.

"PUSARAN MEDAN MAGNET!"

"SEMUANYA HATI-HATI!" Teriak BoBoiBoy Cahaya yang bangkit dan terlempar lagi oleh pusaran medan magnet Kapten Vargoba tadi.

"Tarikan magnetnya terlalu kuat…AAAA!" gumam Shielda yang menahan tarikan magnet Kapten Vargoba, namun sayang, dia tidak cukup kuat menahannya dan berujung ketarik oleh pusaran medan magnet Kapten Vargoba yang diikuti oleh saudara kembarnya, Sai yang ikut ketarik.

"SAI! SHIELDA!"

"LEBIH CEPAT!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"UWAHHH! TEMBAKAN NASI LEMAK!"

"LETUPAN MEDAN MAGNET!"

 **DUARRR!**

"AKHHH!"

 **TAP TAP**

"Itu masih belum apa-apa bocah… BoBoiBoy! Rasakan rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya…!" ujar Kapten Vargoba seraya mempersiapkan serangan yang mustahil bagi tubuh lemah BoBoiBoy saat ini akibat kelelahan dan kewalahan karena menghadapi Kapten Vargoba tadi.

"! AAAGHHH!" jerit BoBoiBoy ( yang sudah kembali normal ) menerima serangan Kapten Vargoba yang menyebabkan dirinya terlempar dan segera menabrak dinding-dinding besi di belakang punggungnya, menuju angkasa luar… Terlempar dan terlempar menuju angkas luas, suhu dingin yang menusuk dari angkasa luar perlahan mulai membekukan tubuhnya yang kecil dan lemah itu. Menjauh dan menjauh dari hadapan teman-temannya dan perlahan menghilang dalam gugusan-gugusan bintang layaknya gugusan bintan itu memakannya… dan meninggalkan senyuman penuh kemenangan di bibir musuhnya…

 **A/N : Ya! Segitu dulu untuk chapter ini… Semoga suka ya! Byee…!**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**

 **Cuplikan :**

 _"_ _Kita harus selamatkan BoBoiBoy!"_

 _"_ _Kau gila dey! Luar angkasa luas!"_

 _"_ _Benar kata Gopal. BoBoiBoy bisa ada dimana saja… kita tidak tahu,"_

 _"_ _Kita juga tidak tahu apakah dia masih di gugusan bintang ini atau bintang lain,"_

 _"_ _Kita harus mencarinya…! Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa BoBoiBoy…"_

 _"_ _Ochobot…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Halo, semuanya… kali ini saya akan membawakan cerita IF Story dari BoBoiBoy season 1 finale… Kenapa? Well… Let's just say, gegara teori konpirasi antar fans BoBoiBoy di grup. Dikarenakan saya juga sudah jarang atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah menulis, tolong dimaafkan kalau ada kata, kalimat, typo dan sebagainya di FF saya… Saya hanyalah manusia biasa. So, daripada makin panjang ini A/N dan nanti di akhir story ada A/N… Check it out!**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy©Animonsta Studio (Monsta Studio)**

 **Story following the canon story exclusive just this chapter, next chapter will be following my story.**

 **Language : Indonesia**

 **Rating : Could be change during time, but for now I will rate it T+ for now**

 **Warning : This fanfic contains spoiler *maybe* ! If you hate spoiler thingy, go back for your safety, contains side character OC, lil bit bromance between Fang and BoBoiBoy and lot of warning that will be long if I list it one by one...**

 **Genre : Mix!**

 **Sebelumnya :**

Menjauh dan menjauh dari hadapan teman-temannya dan perlahan menghilang dalam gugusan-gugusan bintang layaknya gugusan bintan itu memakannya… dan meninggalkan senyuman penuh kemenangan di bibir musuhnya…

 **Chapter 2**

Saat ini di ruang kokpit markas Tempur-A, sedang memiliki pertemuan mendadak pasca kekalahan Captain Vargoba. Pasti pada bertanya bagaimana Captain Vargoba dapat dikalahkan? Tepat setelah terlemparnya BoBoiBoy ke angkasa lepas, pasukan Captain Vargoba sampai di markas TAPOPS, para hero kita dengan susah payah bangkit berdiri untuk mempertahankan power-power sphera dan semangat menemukan BoBoiBoy yang entah bagaimana nasibnya itu, Ochobot hampir tertangkap Captain Vargoba, syukurlah itu dapat digagalkan oleh Fang dengan elang bayangan dia, kalau tidak… Keselamatan galaksi berada di ujung tanduk. Pertempuran sengit antara kubu hero kita dan kubu Captain Vargoba kembali terpecah, untung saja Captain Kaizo dan para anak buah TAPOPS datang di saat yang sama dan mulai bergerilya melawan Captain Vargoba dan anak buahnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Captain Vargoba berhasil digugurkan… Berterima kasihlah kepada Kapten Kaizo dbantu dengan temannya menyerang Captain Vargoba dengan ultimate kekuatan mereka yang berhasil membuat para superhero kita tercengang takjub akan kekuatan Captain Kaizo dan temannya yang besar itu. Dikarenakan keadaan Stasiun TAPOPS yang rusak parah akibat kekuatan dua kubu yang berbanding terbalik itu, mereka dan semua power sphera di Stasiun TAPOPS diungsikan ke markas teman Captain Kaizo… Markas Tempur-A. Dan beginilah keadaannya sekarang…

"Jadi anak yang bernama BoBoiBoy itu terlempar dan menghilang di antara gugusan galaksi ini akibat serangan tidak terduga Captain Vargoba itu?" ujar teman Captain Kaizo yang bernama Mr.X (Saya ngarang namanya karena belum ada nama official dari studionya sendri~).

"Benar,Mr. X! Maka dari itu kami meminta ijin untuk mengadakan misi pencarian BoBoiBoy," ujar Yaya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Saya akui keberanian kalian mengusulkan misi tidak pasti ini… Tapi, kalian baru saja pulih setelah pertempuran Captain Vargoba itu, maka saya akan menolaknya demi kepentingan kita semua," jawab Mr.X tidak kalah berwibawa.

"Tapi, Mr.X… BoBoiBoy adalah orang terpenting kami…! Kami tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum mencarinya!" balas Ying dengan nada kesal.

"Saya paham dengan perasaan kalian… Maka dari itu saya mohon sekali untuk menuruti apa kata saya…! Di galaksi sana luas dan berbahaya! Kalau kalian tetap nekat untuk mencarinya dengan keadaan kalian yang seperti ini… Maka kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan teman kalian itu lagi untuk selamanya… Paham?" sahut Mr.X mulai tersulut emosinya yang sukses membuat mereka semua terdiam… Apa yang dikatakan Mr. X itu ada benarnya… Cuma saat ini mereka khawatir dengan teman jingga bertopi mereka itu… Bimbang… Itu yang saat ini mereka rasakan.

"Sekarang… kalian kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing!" tegas Mr. X yang langsung dituruti mereka semua.

~OoO~

Di tengah malam yang sunyi nan gelap itu, perasaan akan teman sekaligus tim BoBoiBoy tidak tenang sama sekali, mau tidur pun rasanya sangat sulit karena selalu terpikirkan sosok jingga bertopi tanduk itu. Setiap jam yang ada terasa seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya, pikiran mereka kalut… Bahkan sang pemuda berambut ungu kacamata pun memikirkan rivalnya itu, otak sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur namun perasaannya menolak dengan tegas perintah sang otak, sebab itu dia tetap terjaga dan memutuskan untuk minum dulu begitu kerongkongannya terasa kering dan sakit dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan pergi menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Tidak butuh waktu lama dirinya sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, dengan segera dia mengambil gelas untuk diisi dengan air dan meminumnya mencoba untuk merilekskan pikirannya yang kalut itu, sehingga ia tidak mementingkan sekitarnya—

"Fang!"

"! UHUK UHUK!"

Sebuah panggilan pun sukses membuyarkan lamunannya dengan hasil dirinya tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri, sungguh dia ingin menghajar orang yang mengagetkannya itu, dengan penuh emosi dan cepat dia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan pemuda gempal keturunan India tengah tersenyum kikuk.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU GOPAL?! MENGAGETKANKU SAJA! BISA MATI TERSEDAK AKU!" omelnya kepada pemuda gempal yang bernama Gopal itu.

"Ehehe… maaf Fang… maaf… tidak sengaja," tawa Gopal dengan nada kikuk.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Fang seakan lupa akan kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…" jawab Gopal lesu.

"Biar kutebak… BoBoiBoy?" ujar Fang yang langsung membuat pemuda gempal dihadapannya ini terkejut dan segera termenung.

" _Sudah kuduga"_ batin Fang begitu mengenai _jackpot_ akar masalah dari insomnianya Gopal.

"Kalau kau sendiri kenapa disini? Tumben sekali…" tanya Gopal balik yang sukses membuat Fang termenung sebentar dan langsung menghilangkannya.

"Aku kemari karena kerongkonganku kering dan sakit, dan aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu," jawab Fang seraya meletakkan gelasnya di meja terdekat.

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada sebab lain sehingga kau tidak bisa tidur," sahut Gopal dengan tatapan menyelidik mengarah ke Fang. Yang ditatap pun merasa rishi dengan itu, maka dengan cepat dia memulai topic pembicaraan.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Itu memang benar alasannya," ujar Fang berbohong, tidak sepenuhnya sih...

"Alah! Kau ingin menyembunyikannya bukan? Bilang saja kenapa sih… Bilang saja kalau kau juga khawatir dengan BoBoiBoy!" balas Gopal dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikannya sih…? Tidak berguna sama sekali! Malah aku senang karena aku bisa mengambil habis kepopuleran orang itu," sanggah Fang kesal, dia masih menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya akan anak jingga bertopi tanduk itu.

"Ish! Dasar tidak punya hati! Kau dan keirianmu akan popularity itu…!" balas Gopal mulai emosi.

"Suka-suka a—"

"Fang! Gopal! Kalian ada disini?!"

" _Haiya!_ Tidak kusangka kami akan bertemu dengan kalian…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tiga suara yang familiar pun menyapa indera pendengaran mereka berdua dan dengan segera mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Yaya, Ying bahkan Ochobot sekalipun sedang bergerak menuju tempat mereka.

" _Ya ampun… kenapa mereka harus datang sih? Takdir apa ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ " batin Fang bingung sekaligus merana karena dia yakin mereka bertiga pasti dapat melihat topengnya itu, berbeda dengan Gopal.

"Oh! Yaya! Ying! Ochobot! Kenapa kalian kemari?" sapa Gopal yang langsung melupakan percakapannya dengan Fang tadi.

"Kami tidak bisa tidur… Setiap kami menutup mata kami, yang ada selalu rasa gelisah mengenai BoBoiBoy… Bahkan Ochobot pun mendatangi kami untuk mengobrolkan tentang kegelisahan kami akan BoBoiBoy," jawab Ying menjelaskan, Fang yang melihat ini pun segera mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi dari tempat ini, untuk menjauhi kemungkinan yang paling dia sebali terjadi…

"Bagaimana denganmu Gopal?" tanya Yaya.

"Sama halnya dengan kalian… Aku kemari untuk merilekskan pikiranku dan rupanya Fang sudah berada di—Fang!" jawab Gopal seraya melihat ke belakangnya dan menemukan Fang sedang mundur perlahan dan panggilan Gopal itulah yang membuat Fang langsung terperanjat dan berhenti otomatis.

"Ermm… Ya?" sahut Fang dengan senyuman penuh kekikukan dan peluh yang mulai mengalir.

"Fang ada disini? Kau mau kemana, Fang?" tanya Ochobot yang langsung memusatkan perhatiannya dari Gopal ke Fang setelah mendengar nama pemilik kekuatan bayangan itu dari Gopal.

"Ermm… kembali ke kamar…?" jawab Fang dengan nada linglung.

"Fang… Apakah kau khawatir dengan BoBoiBoy…?" tanya Ochobot dengan nada penuh harap menerima jawabannya yang diduganya.

"U-Untuk apa aku harus m-mengkhawatirkan dia…? B-Buang waktuku saja!" jawab Fang agak tergagap begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ochobot yang diucapkan dengan nada penuh harap itu. Sungguh, dia merasa kalau dirinya sedang dikerjai oleh Dewi Takdir.

"Kenapa aku mendengarnya seperti kau menyembunyikannya Fang?" ujar Yaya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, heran.

"Ma-mana mungkin…!" jawab Fang ketus, namun, di hatinya dia ingin sekali untuk masuk ke lubang yang dalam dan mengubur dirinya disitu.

" _Ya lo!_ Kau seperti sangat mengkhawatirkannya…" sahut Ying.

"Aku juga punya firasat kalau Fang si landak ungu ini, menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dan gelisahnya itu," balas Gopal sengaja dengan nada meledek, guna menyulut emosi Fang biar dia jujur.

"M-mana mungkin…! Dan apa-apaan nama panggilan itu,Gopal?!" emosi Fang yang langsung bergegas keluar namun dirinya ditahan oleh sebuah tarikan di lengannya, dan begitu dia menoleh untuk mencari tahu pelaku penarikan lengannya itu, ia menemukan Ochobot yang menarik.

"Fang, aku mohon…" ujar Ochobot dengan nada sedih, yang sukses membuat Fang termenung dan menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum berkata…

"…Dugaan kalian benar… Aku khawatir dengannya…! Tidakkah ini lucu kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya yang jelas-jelas merupakan rivalku itu…?! YA! AKU KHAWATIR DENGANNYA! AKU KHAWATIR DENGAN RIVALKU SENDIRI! PUAS KALIAN?!" emosi Fang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ya… Dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan rival jingga bertopi tanduk itu. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang naif ini. Tepat setelah penuturan kalimat penuh emosinya itu, semua yang berada di tempat itu langsung tersenyum lebar setelah mereka tersadar dari keterkejutannya mereka atas ucapan penuh emosi Fang tadi.

"Fang…! Terima kasih! Terima kasih karena juga mengkhawatirkan BoBoiBoy!" haru Ochobot yang langsung memeluk Fang yang sempat terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba robot kekuatan bundar kuning hitam itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus robot bundar itu.

"Kita harus selamatkan BoBoiBoy!" ujar Fang tiba-tiba yang langsung mengambil perhatian dari semua yang berada disana.

"Kau gila dey! Luar angkasa itu luas!" cercah Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Benar kata Gopal. BoBoiBoy ada dimana saja… Kita tidak tahu," sahut Yaya menyimpulkan kesimpulan yang sangat mungkin terjadi.

"Kita juga tidak tau apakah dia masih di gugusan bintang ini atau bintang lain," sahut Ying melengkapi kesimpulan Yaya.

"Kita harus mencarinya…! Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa BoBoiBoy…" tekad Ochobot.

"Ochobot…" gumam mereka semua kecuali Ochobot dan Fang dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa kalian menjadi pesimis seperti itu? Bukankah kalian yang tadi memaksaku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada kalian? Aku tanya balik kepada kalian… Apakah kalian mengkhawatirkannya atau tidak?" tanya Fang yang sukses membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya itu terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum mereka menjawabnya dengan serempak.

"TENTU SAJA KAMI SANGAT MENGKHAWATIRKAN BOBOIBOY!" jawab mereka nyaring dan serempak.

"Bagus… Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu takut menghadapi resiko-resiko yang akan kita alamin nanti," sahut Fang dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hanya satu perkara… Bagaimana cara kita untuk membuat Mr. X menyetujui pengusulan misi kita? Menurutku beliau merupakan tipe yang keras kepala dan susah dibujuk…" sahut Ying.

"Keras kepala dan susah dibujuk… Beliau mengingatkanku akan ketua kita itu," gelak Fang.

"Itu dia yang saat ini masih dipikirkan…" gumam Ying.

"Misalkan ada seseorang yang hampir setara dengan Laksamana Tarung… Kemungkinan besar pengusulan misi kita diterima," gumam Gopal dengan mode berpikir ala detektif.

 **TING!**

Sebuah lampu bohlam imajiner pun bersinar di atas kepala Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Ochobot, nampaknya mereka sudah menemukan solusinya.

"Ying! Yaya! Ochobot! Apakah kalian memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" ujar Fang seraya tersenyum misterius yang mendapat balasan berupa anggukan dari mereka masing-masing.

"Terima kasih Gopal!" sahut mereka bertiga serempak sehingga membuat sang pemilik nama terkejut.

"Eh?! Ma-maksud kalian apa…?" bingung Gopal.

"Kami menemukan solusi pemecahan masalah Mr. X itu," sahut Ochobot dengan nada riang.

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa itu?" sahut Gopal semangat.

"Captain Kaizo," jawab Fang singkat, padat dan jelas.

"HEEEE? CAPTAIN KAIZO?"

~OoO~

 **A/N : Ulala! Kembali lagi dengan saya author Bittersweet217! Nah, chapter baru "A Little Hope" sudah hadir… Maafkan saya atas update-an yang terbilang cukup lama, secara saya butuh ide untuk pembuatannya, mohon mengertilah~ *dirajam* dan lagipula chapter ini juga cukup panjang bagi saya, so akhir kata aja deh… RnR?**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**

 **CUPLIKAN :**

 _"Bantuan?"_

" _Baiklah, akan saya terima usulan misi itu…"_

" _Target pencarian pertama kita dimana, Ochobot?"_

" _Menurut data terakhir yang aku dapatkan… Kita mulaikan pencarian kita di planet Northsea…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya author Bittersweet217! Ohoho… kali ini saya bawakan chapter baru dari "A Little Hope" ada yang nunggu? *hening* Baiklah, tidak apa… *pundung di pojokan* *plak*. Ah iya! Disclaimernya sudah ganti ya~ di chapter 2 saya kelupaan buat mengganti kalimat "Story following the canon story exclusive just this chapter, next chapter will be following my story," seharusnya sih… chapter 2 itu sudah menggunakan "Story © Bittersweet", karena chapter 2 adalah awal dari alur cerita saya, ohoho… Ah! Cerita ini juga mengandung sedikit teori konpirasi para fans BoBoiBoy. tambahan A/N ada di akhir cerita ya… So! LET'S BEGIN OUR GAME!**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio (Monsta Studio)**

 **Story © Bittersweet217**

 **Language : Indonesia**

 **Rating : Could be change during time, but for now I will rate it T+ for now**

 **Warning : This fanfic contains spoiler *maybe* ! If you hate spoiler thingy, go back for your safety, contains side character OC, lil bit bromance between Fang and BoBoiBoy, humor tidak terasa part sekian and lot of warning that will be long if I list it one by one...**

 **Genre : Mix!**

 **Sebelumnya :**

"Kami menemukan solusi pemecahan masalah Mr. X itu," sahut Ochobot dengan nada riang.

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa itu?" sahut Gopal semangat.

"Captain Kaizo," jawab Fang singkat, padat dan jelas.

"HEEEE? CAPTAIN KAIZO?"

 **Chapter 3**

"Tu-tunggu dulu… aku tidak salah dengarkan? Captain Kaizo?!" syok Gopal begitu mendengar nama Captain Kaizo yang merupakan kakak dari Fang si Landak Ungu, di sangkut pautkan… Mereka bercanda, kan? Demi apa kita minta tolong sama Captain Kaizo aka Bang Kassim aka Bang Ijo aka kakak Fang si landak ungu? Di ruangan lain, orang yang dibicarakan bersin-bersin tidak karuan.

"Kau tuli, Gopal?" sungut Fang kesal akan sikap _absurd_ pemuda gempal itu dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aura kelam yang mengerikan. Gopal pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya paksa. Dia masih mau hidup, belum mau mati muda di tangan si Landak Ungu yang lagi PMS itu, untunglah dirimu Gopal… Kamu mengatakannya di dalam hatimu, kalau tidak… Akan saya carikan tempat peristirahatanmu terakhir—oke… kembali ke _main topic_ …

"Karena hanyalah Captain Kaizo satu-satunya yang bisa menolong kita saat ini, Gopal…" ujar Yaya dengan nada kebingungan, suatu hal yang jarang terlihat oleh gadis serba merah muda ini.

" _Ya lo!_ Alasan yang mendasar kenapa RamenMan melarang kita adalah kita baru saja pulih dan anggota terkuat kita saat ini sedang menghilang….Jadi, beliau melarang kita karena beliau cemas dengan kita semua yang tanpa _leader_ yang berfungsi sebagai pemersatu kita ini… Maka dari itu, kita harus menemukan orang yang berjiwa pemimpin dan kuat… Dan untuk alasan kita baru pulih itu malah semakin memperkuat RamenMan untuk melarang kita mengusulkan misi yang jelas tidak pasti itu," tambah Ying panjang kali lebar. (Iya saya sudah dikasih tahu oleh AishaZero9i18r… Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi! Kamu sudah sangat membantu saya yang mirip Halilintar ini aka tidak terlalu memperhatikan sesuatu yang kecil/gak… Ah! Kalian harus membaca fanfic dia ya *tunjuk AishaZero9i18r* Fanficnya unik-unik semua! Oke… balik ke cerita!).

"Sudah! Jangan buang waktu lagi…! Kita harus cepat menemui Captain Kaizo untuk berkontribusi," sahut Ochobot menengahi perdebatan mereka yang sudah dia prediksi tidak bakalan berujung karena semua sama-sama sedang banyak pikiran ditambah dengan perasaan cemas mereka itu.

"Baiklah! Ikut aku! Aku tahu dimana tempat dia!" sahut Fang yang segera mendahului mereka menuju tempat Captain Kaizo dan langsung diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Dey! Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Gopal, heran.

"Aku kan pasukan dia aka anak buahnya… Bukankah wajar kalau anak buahnya tahu tempat dimana atasan mereka berada," jawab Fang yang langsung dipahami Gopal, dan mereka pun melanjutkannya tanpa ada suara sedikit pun… Habis, kalau RamenMan, Komandan Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung mendengarnya… bisa-bisa rencana brilliant mereka ini gagal total, duh jangan sampai deh!

~OoO~

Di kamar yang merupakan kamar sekaligus kantor buat orang yang dimaksudkan oleh para sahabat cilik kita berada… Captain Kaizo nampak gelisah, dia nampaknya juga memikirkan anak bertopi jingga itu… Bagaimana tidak gelisah? BoBoiBoy itu anak duta lho! Bisa bahaya kalau anak duta tiba-tiba menghilang itu… bisa heboh nanti dan bicara soal duta… sepertinya dia pernah mendengar tentang duta yang merupakan jembatan penghubung antara galaksi, dan BoBoiBoy itu anak duta… Bisa jadi dia anak duta galaksi itu… Waduh… bahaya sekali kalau itu sungguhan, perang besar antar galaksi bisa terjadi lagi dan tentu saja kejadian itu merupakan kejadian yang paling tidak diinginkan seantero galaksi, _blacklist event_. Namun, kegelisahannya harus terpecahkan begitu sayup-sayup dia mendengar derapan-derapan langkah kaki yang dapat dikatakan berlari, menuju ke tempatnya.

" _Ramai sekali di luar…_ " batinnya berusaha mengabaikan kebisingan yang ada di lorong kamarnya hingga…

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

"CAPTAIN KAIZO!"

" _Anak-anak? Ada apa sehingga membuat mereka terjaga dan mendatangi kamarku?_ " pikir Captain Kaizo seraya menuju pintu, bermaksud membuka pintu, namun, begitu pintu dibuka-

 **CEKLEK!**

"WHOAAAA!"

 **BRUGH!**

Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka dengan posisi Fang paling bawah, Ochobot terjatuh di depan wajah Fang dekat tangannya, Gopal yang jatuh di atas Fang dan Ying serta Yaya yang jatuh di atas Gopal dan Fang… Dapat kita lihat disini Fang paling menderita karena berada di paling bawah dan di atasnya terdapat tumpukan manusia yang kalau digabung bobotnya tidak main-main… Fang yang malang… Captain Kaizo yang melihat itu hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ di tempat.

"WOII! MENYINGKIRLAH DARI ATASKU! PUNGGUNGKU BISA PATAH INI!" omel Fang yang pertama kali mengeluarkan protesnya yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka semua.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanya Captain Kaizo _to the point_.

"Kami minta bantuanmu, Captain Kaizo!" seru Yaya dengan cepat.

"Bantuan?" bingung Kaizo akan permintaan Yaya itu.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam… Takut ada yang dengar," sahut Fang dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah," ujar Captain Kaizo membenarkan ucapan Fang dan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk ke kamarnya, tentu saja disambut dengan baik oleh mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa?" tanya Captain Kaizo ke pahlawan-pahlawan cilik kita ini, yang sempat berpandangan sebentar sebelum Fang yang berbicara.

"Jadi, gini…"

~OoO~

Keesokan paginya, Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang menghadap RamenMan kembali, terlihat di wajah mereka sebuah harapan kecil setelah perundingan mereka tadi malam, RamenMan yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sebelum mengatakan…

"Kalau kalian masih meminta ijinku untuk melakukan pencarian BoBoiBoy… Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan itu, saya masih tetap menolaknya!" tegas RamenMan.

"Kami mohon! Kami semalam tidak bisa tidur tenang karena memikirkannya terus! Berilah kami ijin untuk mengusulkan misi ini!" pinta Ying dengan wajah memelasnya.

"SEKALI SAYA KATAKAN TIDAK YA TIDAK!" teriak RamenMan marah dan khawatir akan keselamatan _junior_ TAPOPS itu.

"TAPI KAMI TIDAK BISA TENANG DAN BERDIAM DIRI DI KAMAR KAMI SELAMA KAMI BELUM MEMASTIKAN KESELAMATAN BOBOIBOY, WALAUPUN ITU HANYALAH HARAPAN KECIL BAGI KAMI! KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU SEBELUM KAMI MENCOBA!" emosi Fang tidak terkendali, orang yang menjadi akar insomnia mereka masih di luar sana, di antah berantah sana… Mereka tidak akan tenang sebelum memastikan orang itu sendiri, mereka bahkan sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi… sungguh, anak-anak keras kepala.

"BUKANKAH SAYA SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA?! SAYA TETAP AKAN ME—"

"Bagaimana kalau saya ikut mereka dalam misi pencarian itu?"

Sebuah suara berat memotong argument RamenMan, dan RamenMan mengenal pemilik suara itu… Tidak lain tidak bukan… Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Captain Kaizo, salah satu pasukan terkuat yang pernah TAPOPS miliki dan sepertinya para hero cilik kita ini tengah menyeringai tipis karena ini adalah tahap selanjutnya dari rencana mereka…

 **FLASHBACK ON :**

" _ **Jadi, gini… kami semua ingin meminta tolong kepada Captain Kaizo untuk membantu kami mengubah keputusan dari RamenMan yang menolak pengusulan misi pencarian BoBoiBoy kami, menjadi menyetujuinya… Karena hilangnya BoBoiBoy di galaksi merupakan akar dari alasan mengapa RamenMan menolak mentah-mentah pengusulan rencana kami," ujar Fang menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka semua malam-malam datang ke kamar Captain Kaizo.**_

" _ **Ya lo! Kami tidak akan pernah bisa tenang kalau kepastian akan BoBoiBoy masih tidak jelas," sahut Ying membeberkan alasan lain kenapa mereka terjaga sampai larut malam.**_

" _ **Kami paham kalau kami masih dalam proses pemulihan setelah pertempuran melawan Captain Vargoba… Namun, begitu kami tahu kalau teman kami masih di luar sana dengan ketidakpastian yang tinggi… Entah kenapa kami langsung pulih begitu saja, mungkin karena ketinggian tekad kami untuk mencari teman kami sangat tinggi…" lanjut Yaya begitu melihat wajah Captain Kaizo seakan bertanya kalian-paham-maksud-dari-penolakan-pengusulan-misi-kalian-bukan-?.**_

" _ **Huhuhu… aku makan pun jadi tidak enak kalau salah satu dari kami menghilang tidak jelas keberadaannya itu… pikiran kami berkecamuk," ujar Gopal yang langsung mengundang sweatdropped yang lain begitu mendengar kata 'makan'. Gopal, Gopal… Pikiranmu hanya makanan saja, huh?**_

" _ **Bantulah kami Captain Kaizo… kami tersiksa sekali dengan ini semua…" sahut Ochobot dengan nada sedih.**_

 _ **Captain Kaizo yang melihat tingginya tekad mereka, sukses mengundang helaan nafas lelah… Bagaimanapun juga kekerasan kepala mereka akan semakin tinggi bila semakin dijatuhkan, anak-anak yang unik. Dengan satu helaan nafas lagi, Kaizo pun akhirnya mengangguk seraya berkata…**_

" _ **Baiklah… akan kubantu kalian," ujarnya yang sukses mengundang cengiran bahagia dari hero-hero dan sebuah robot bundar kita.**_

" _ **Terima kasih, Captain Kaizo!" sumringah Ochobot.**_

" _ **Jadi… Bagaimana langkah pertama kita?" tanya Captain Kaizo yang langsung dibalas dengan seringaian mereka.**_

" _ **Pertama, kita akan menghadap RamenMan itu sendiri, alih-alih untuk memancing emosinya dan tugas yang cocok buat memancing emosi RamenMan adalah Fang setelah Ying mengutarakan kegelisahan kami kepada RamenMan," ujar Yaya menjelaskan langkah pertamanya kepada yang lain dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala dari yang bersangkutan.**_ **(** A/N : Saya mohon jangan meminta saya buat adegan romance mereka… ini fanfic _pure friendship_! **)**

" _ **Langkah kedua, begitu RamenMan berhasil terpancing emosinya… di saat itulah Captain Kaizo memasuki ruangan untuk menawarkan diri sebagai penjaga kita nanti…" jelas Yaya lagi yang langsung disetujui Captain Kaizo dengan seringaian khasnya.**_

" _ **Dan untuk langkah selanjutnya… Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya saja," seringai Yaya yang dibalas dengan seringaian yang lain, terkadang Captain Kaizo berpikir… terkadang hero pun bisa melakukan hal yang licik demi sesuatu, anak-anak ini memanglah unik.**_

 **FLASHBACK OFF :**

"Kaizo! Kenapa kau berada di pihak mereka? Bukankah kau tahu kondisi mereka saat ini bagaimana?" syok RamenMan begitu mendengar kalau Captain Kaizo ikut menemani mereka dalam misi pencarian BoBoiBoy ini.

"Tidak salah bukan? Lagipula biarpun kau melarang mereka… Mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencari jalan keluar lainnya walaupun harus melanggar peraturan-peraturan yang ada… Mereka sangatlah keras kepala kalau itu menyangkut teman mereka," sahut Captain Kaizo yang makin menambah sakit kepala dan helaan nafas lelah dari RamenMan.

"Jadi, Bagaimana? Kami diperbolehkan atau tidak? Apa yang dikatakan Captain Kaizo itu benar sekali… Kami tidak segan-segan melanggar aturan-aturan yang ada untuk memastikan kabar teman kami itu," ancam Ying dengan nada intimidasi.

"Ha! 5 lawan 1! Anda kalah telak!" cengir Gopal dengan nada yang dibuat merendahkan.

"Mr. RamenMan! Apa jawaban anda?" tanya Ochobot memastikan dengan tatapan tajamnya(?).

"Baiklah, akan saya terima usulan misi itu…" jawab RamenMan menyerah karena dia sudah yakin dia akan kalah melawan kegigihan mereka untuk menerima usulan misi pencarian BoBoiBoy.

"YAHUUU! KITA BERHASIL!" seru mereka semua kecuali Captain Kaizo seraya _high-five_.

"Lebih baik kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian! Mulai besok kalian sudah dapat berangkat!" seru RamenMan menambah senyuman bahagia mereka atas kemenangan berunding.

"Target pencarian pertama kita dimana, Ochobot?" tanya Yaya setelah _high-five_ dengan yang lain.

"Menurut data terakhir yang aku dapatkan… Kita mulaikan pencarian kita di planet Northsea…" jawab Ochobot.

"Planet Northsea, eh? Menarik… Baiklah… Ini merupakan bantuan terakhirku!" seru RamenMan seraya melemparkan sesuatu ke mereka dan didapatkan Ying.

"Buku dan tablet?" ujar Ying meneliti setiap _inch_ kedua benda itu.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti… Selamat berjuang kalian semua!" seru RamenMan memberikan semangat ke rombongan kecil mereka yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman terima kasih mereka, dan mereka pun segera bergegas ke kamar mereka untuk mempersiapkan hari esok.

" _Berhati-hatilah kalian…"_ batin RamenMan seraya memandang punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

~OoO~

 **A/N : Yeay! Saya kembali lagi wahai para readers…! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Panjang? Pendek? Cukup? Kurang? Bagaimana dengan adegan perundingan maut(?) mereka? Seru atau tidak? Huahahaha, jujur saya waktu menulis adegan perundingan maut(?) mereka itu entah kenapa gembira sendiri… Sifat mereka yang mengintimidasi RamenMan sungguh sesuatu yang jarang terjadi…** _ **SAVAGE!**_ ***kenapa jadi dirimu yang hype, Author?* Ohohoho… maafkan saya kalau mereka tiba-tiba jadi OOC… Mereka OOC demi cerita~ *dirajam* Ah! Saya ingatkan kembali… untuk urusan update tidak pasti, karena saya harus mencari inspirasi dan teman-temannya(?) itu agar dapat meneruskan fanfic ini. Pasti akan saya tamatkan ini fanfic… karena digantung itu tidak enak *halah* Doakan saja saya supaya bisa cepat dapat inpirasi sehingga bisa update cepat~ Oke! Daripada kebanyakan basa-basi, langsung saja… RnR?**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bittersweet217 ααα**

 **CUPLIKAN :**

" _Jangan lupakan Papa wahai murid-murid kebenaranku!"_

" _Cattus kata dia ingin ikut kalian untuk mencari BoBoiBoy… Dia merindukannya,"_

" _Planet Northsea? Bagaimana dia pernah ke planet Northsea?"_

" _Kenapa memangnya?"_

" _Haiya! Planet Northsea itu…"_


End file.
